End of Two Earths
by The StorieTellur
Summary: When two universes tear, two teams of earth's mightiest heroes fight side-by-side to repair the damage, take down other-world villains, and protect the innocent.


**Collab fic with maycontainhomestuckmarveland nuts, I write the DC parts and he writes the Marvel. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**NEW ENEMY**

**NEW YORK CITY**

**3:14PM**

Natasha was used to people mouthing off. She was used to big mouths, big egos; it came with the cape and tights, and the endless desire for world domination. Examining the Avenger's newest adversary closely, she scowled.

No one in her life had been this chatty.

"HERE IS WHERE I MAKE MY STAND!" The green clad man roared at the top of his lungs, a strange distortion in his voice as lightning arced between his raised fists, yellow fabric between his arms and legs making him appear like an off-color flying squirrel. "HERE IS WHERE I SHALL CARVE OUT THE KINGDOM I AM DESTINED FOR!"

With a crash, both of his fists were driven into the cement of the building, a lance of electricity shooting through the rock and carving out a healthy chunk, the size of a large tank.

Natasha whistled. Not bad. I've seen better.

Suddenly, a small click came through her ear, and she pressed a finger to it. "Go ahead."

"Is he STILL at it?"

Normally, Natasha would despise that voice. The smug, calm tone of Tony Stark drifted into her ears, and she, instead of retching, found herself relieved. "Like he's accepting an Oscar."

"Been there, done that. Not that bad." And there was the stomach turning as she rolled her eyes. "Still nothing on this guy?"

"Nope," The russian spy said with a sigh as the green-tighted man began declaring his unquestionable rule over Manhattan, "Never seen him before. Think he's a mutant?"

"Called Xavier," Stark replied, and Natasha was surprised to hear something like concern in his voice, "He's got nothin'. It's like this guy didn't exist until an hour ago."

"Well, let's fix that," Natasha said, watching as he roared, lifting the chunk high over his head, "ETA?"

She heard Stark chuckle, and raised an eyebrow. "Already here."

The man in tights was hit from the side by a glint of gold and red, a long lance of fire following the impact as Iron Man blasted him into a nearby office building with a single palm blast. The chatty would-be conqueror found himself buried in a hole of concrete large enough to drive a fighter jet though.

"Showoff."

"Totally worth it. Admit it, you were going to do that if I didn't."

Natasha didn't answer, but smiled, and stood from her hiding place. "May I?"

"Yes, please."

"BOW BEFORE THE POWER OF MANTIS!"

A lance of lightning arced out of the building's gaping wound, and Tony dived in towards the source as Natasha pressed her finger to the communicator in her ear. "Avengers, assemble."

For someone else, this would be a recipe for a bad day. For the Black Widow, this was just another day on the job.

**CONSTANTLY MOVING**

**CENTRAL GOTHAM**

**MIDNIGHT**

Gotham. Dark, twisted streets, caked with criminal scum and dastardly villains. But they-they called it home. These creatures of the night, an extended family of bats and birds that call themselves 'vigilantes' and 'heroes'. They scour this city, watching from above like black-clad angels in the night, taking darkness by it's belt and cloaking themselves in it's cold, welcoming arms. And in this moment, they were doing what they did best.

The head of the family, the father, the master, the protector and teacher, Bruce Wayne, The Bat, lead the way through the darkness. Grappling from building to building, not stopping for anything. Tonight, was a break in their case, and no one would stop them now.

The eldest son flipped from street lamps, only the bright blue of his otherwise black uniform giving him away. Nightwing. Dick Grayson. The orphaned acrobat turned renowned billionaire vigilante in just a decade. On any other night, he would be smiling the darkness away and training with his younger siblings, but again, tonight was different.

That little voice in their heads, or rather, in their ears was none other than the Oracle. As a daughter of the commissioner, Barbara Gordon's the ginger-haired, yet wheelchair-bound, bombshell who once was the first Batgirl. Now, she whispered orders and coordinates in their minds, assisting them from a technical standpoint. But no one ever doubts her physical abilities. Come at her, and she'll shove a bow-staff so far up your ass, you'll be chewing on it.

Following behind their leader was the Red Robin, Tim Drake. Another orphan and a master martial artist with a genius-level intellect, whose personality and attitude match that of The Bat himself. He swung around the city next to another member of their makeshift family, Robin, the fifth boy wonder.

Robin was the blood son of The Bat, Damian Wayne, and is always fighting to prove his worth and earn his father's respect and love. Raised by assassins, Robin has a gift for voice imitations, great detective skills and is an excellent martial artist.

Turning down yet another dark street, the youngest two boys got caught in each other's lines, tangling themselves up in the chords and left themselves dangling over Gotham City. During the initial impact, their heads smacked together, and both boys looked up at the tied lines, glaring.

"Way to go, Drake," Robin announced, trying to wiggle himself free as Drake just groaned.

"This isn't my fault, replacement," he snapped, trying to free himself as well.

There was a pull on the line, and the young heroes brought their gaze to the sky. Spoiler, ex-girlfriend-to-Drake-ex-Robin-and-now-ex-Batgirl, Stephanie Brown, had jumped onto the chords from the rooftop. She shimmied down their grappling hook lines and tried to untangle them, "You two are such juveniles."

Robin growled, "Shut up, Fatgirl. I am not a juvenile, though that title applies to Drake quite well."

Spoiler stopped her detangling and flicked Robin on the nose, making Drake snicker, "Only codenames in the field, Robin."

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the scene. All three looked up to find Batman on the roof where Spoiler was. His deep, rough voice was barely heard over the traffic below as Nightwing jumped up behind him, "Cut the line, we don't have any time to waste. We're close to HYDRA's Headquarters. You three can run rooftops." And with that, The Bat was gone. Nightwing smiled down at the trio, "Have fun," and followed his adoptive father.

All three groaned and glared at their big brother before Spoiler took a knife from her thigh and cut the rope. Drake held onto the cut end of the rope as the rest fell on the unsuspecting citizens. Robin, not aware that Spoiler was cutting it so quickly, grabbed ahold of Drake's cape at the last second, dangling there and grinning when he earned a choked sound from the older hero.

Spoiler rolled her eyes beneath her mask and held a hand out to Robin, who took it, and the three climbed their way up to the roof.

**HYDRA HEADQUARTERS**

**OUTSKIRTS OF GOTHAM**

**EARLY MORNING HOURS**

After fighting for the past two hours as they jumped across the roofs, the trio of young heroes finally met up with the original dynamic duo on HYDRA's property. This group was just masquerading as a toy company, it was really a terrorist organization uncovered by the Justice League, and left to the Bat's to infiltrate, then call the League if they needed back up.

Nightwing raise a hand and pressed a button on his commlink, "Oracle?"

"I'm here," she answered, fingers blurring across the keyboard before her. "Security cams disabled. Disabling the lights now, turn on your night vision, guys."

All hands went to their masks, flipping a switch to activate their night vision as the entire compound went dark. Nightwing was off right as they went dark, jumping and flipping to the roof of the large building. Batman followed, and they both entered the building through the roof access. Spoiler, Red Robin, and Robin were left to acquire the organization's intel at the heart of the property. They were bold, coming through the front entrance and taking out anyone who got in their way. They arrived at the central control, and Tim immediately plugged in, downloading all of their information as Steph and Damian stood watch.

Meanwhile, Bruce and Dick took out the heavier artillery and captured almost all of the HYDRA agents. Tying the last of them up in a blanket of batcuffs, Batman turned on his commlink, "Oracle, call the League. We'll need J'onn to read their minds and translate."

"On it," she replied, "JL ETA ten minutes."

**HYDRA HEADQUARTERS**

**OUTSKIRTS OF GOTHAM**

**5:00 AM**

A streak of white light lit up the early morning sky, and it hit the ground with a light zap, announcing the arrival of five of this world's most powerful heroes. J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. A martian from an obliterated planet, now a founding member of the Justice League. The Flash, Wally West, professional goofball and comedic genius with superspeed. Wonder Woman, Diana Prince, princess of the Amazons with powers from the almighty Gods of Themyscira. Green Lantern: John Stewart, and ex marine and fearless fighter for justice with a green ring forged of pure will. And last, but not least, Superman, also known as Clark Kent of the Daily Planet, is a Kryptonian farm boy turned America's golden boy.

The group of heroes walked into the building, Superman using his X-ray vision to guide them to Batman. When they arrived, Batman didn't look up, he just continued adjusting his utility belt, giving a greeting grunt as Nightwing tickled the villains bare feet with a feather. When Dick saw Diana arrive, he smiled and stood, running over to hug her like he'd been doing since he was nine, and first donned the Robin uniform. "Hi, Diana." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug, but she didn't reciprocate. That was odd, and Dick pulled back to look at her. "Uh, Dia-"

The woman of wonder reached up and grabbed his throat, squeezing as the twenty-one year old choked and squirmed. "Don't touch me, mortal."

That got Bruce's attention. His head snapped up as it happened, and stood quickly, rushing to Dick and Diana. "Wonder Woman, release him," he ordered.

"Just because you're my boyfriend, does not mean you get to control my actions, Bruce," she spat, grip on Batman's ex partner tightening till the boy's lips turned blue.

Batman put a hand on Diana's arm, and found himself flying across the room courtesy of Superman's fist connecting with his jaw.


End file.
